Shiro Jinno
Shiro Jinno (神野司郎 Jinno Shiro?) is an alien from Planet Riser, the younger brother of Noulan and originally Rigel. Character History At Episode 18, he said that he is probably one of the Justirisers’ comrades. But at Episode 21, he began to become a badguy by transforming into Demon-Knight and attacking the goodguys. At Episode 22, he attacked Riser-Gant/Shinya, Mio and Reika. So Riser-Gant fought against Demon-Knight and told him to let go of Mio. At Episode 24, Riser-Glen/Shouta attacked Demon-Knight with Raging Flame. At Episode 27, he tried transforming again, it failed and electrocuted him, so he complained. Later, he transformed again and protected Danhauser. However, the latter was defeated by Riser-Shirogane/Shouta. Later at Episode 32, Jinno became a goodguy when Kaiser Hades said “Demon-Knight, this is your end now.” But he fought back. At the next episodes, he was really a hero already. At Episode 35, he said “I am… I am the Planet Riser! Rising!” before transforming. Biography Originally the 450-old Riserian "Legendary Knight" Rigel, Noulan's younger brother, Demon Knight (デモンナイト Demon Naito?, 18-51) possessed the Riser Stone. Being the last of his people after being forced to watch his planet's princess die, Demon Knight was taken under Hades' wing after his memory was wiped out, mentored by the Death Commander Danhauser. Donning the alias of Shiro Jinno (神野司郎 Jinno Shirō?), he attempts to trick the Justirisers into thinking that he might be an ally, luring Mio into a trap in order to learn of the JustiPower and report his findings to Bacchus. But once exposed, Jinno battles the Justirisers in both human form and as Demon Knight. As the Justirisers grow as warriors, Demon Knight starts to harbor a rivalry against Glen after being defeated by him when the Justiriser achieved his full potential and causing him to lose his ability to change. After being saved by Danhauser, he manages to regain his ability to become Demon Knight at the cost of Danhauser being fatally wounded when he took an attack meant for Demon Knight. But before he died, Danhauser managed to give Jinno the truth behind his full potential yet to be revealed but unable to tell him of his true nature. It was only after Shouta saved him from Hades and then the appearance of Mira that Demon Knight's true nature is revealed, eventually joining the Justirisers as an ally against the Daruga Army. He takes his mission very seriously, so much so that he neglects his own well-being for the sake of accomplishing it. Eventually, he develops feelings for Reika, who later becomes associated with Riser Power. Jinno later loses the full capability of Riser Power to Daruga. Afterwards, Jinno learns that Drak was the one who killed Riser Planet's princess, and kills him. During the final battle with Kurogane, Jinno adds his Riser Power to Mio's Justi power to give the Justirisers the energy to transform into Giant Shirogane to finish off Giant Kurogane. He bids farewell to Shouta, Yuka, Shinya, Mio and Reika as he pilots Ryuto to go back to his home world. Demon Knight's weapon is the Knight Schwert, which is a sword which is heavily influenced by German design (Schwert=sword), bearing the Iron Cross near its hilt. His finishing move is the Knight Cleaver, which shoots a large energy ball. He later also has another finishing move, the Final Knight Cleaver, which shoots out energy swords all around Demon Knight. Demon Knight Shiro Jinno (Rigel) transforms with a bracelet with a riser stone in his left arm. When transforming you call "Cruston". Designed like a Western knight against "Japanese style" Justy Riser, designs like a dragon are seen in the head and chest. The weapon is "Night Schvert" like a blue dragon sword. There is no exclusive mechanism, but it is possible to dive in to Rieserus or Lut. Arsenal; * Night Schvert Technique; * Its Special Move is a night cleaver that shoots with a night ball. Enhanced version of Final Night Cleaver that simultaneously fires multiple light spheres. In addition, Night Cleaver will increase its power by combining it with Vantas Cannon of Gant. Gallery 7221640_orig.jpg|Shiro Jinno 21j_120.jpg 640x480x4795aa65ed92449783cd237d.jpg Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Rogues Category:False Antagonist Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Good Vs. Good